Valentine Chocolate!
by Himiko-X-Siwon
Summary: Fuji is a "superstar" who hated Valentine's day... would Tezuka Chocolates Valentine's do? It's kinda... LIME? LOL.. not so sure on what type of Yaoi it is.. but, it is a YAOI! Hope ya like it...


**Author's note: **I think this would be a ridiculous story to start with… kya! Well, I'm thinking if I can write some YAOI stories about POT boys… well, hope I did well… Just enjoy it guys! After reading it… kindly review? Onegaishimasu! *bow* help me improve my writing skills… because I knew right from the beginning… that I sucked at this… yet, I am… and still, writing a story… LOL…

**Disclamer: **Hope.. I did own POT… but sad to say… I didn't…

* * *

**VALENTINE CHOCOLATE!**

The terrible pounding of the heart increased. It grew quicker and quicker and louder every second.

_True, I am nervous – very nervous, I had been and still I am. _Tezuka's thoughts are running into his mind. Unable to think clear and straight for he was being nervous – very nervous. This day is Valentine's day and this dirty-gold haired guy is planning on confessing his feelings to the brunette one... the tensai… the one he's aiming for to have since first year… his Fuji he thought.

"Damn it!" as Fuji closes their front door, he was greeted with many ALIEN highschool girls, impatiently waiting for the tensai to come out – they were like monsters hungrily catching their prey.

As usual, Fuji covered his damned mood with his fake smile. He hated Valentine's day – he always does. By only smelling the stupid scent of chocolates will give him goosebumps. _DAMN VALENTINE'S DAY! WHY THE HELL IT'S BEING CELEBRATED? IT'S A FAIL ANYWAY! _

This brunette guy's making his way to school – while busily receiving some, I mean, bunches of stupid chocolates from stupid-crazy-alien girls – and oh! Did I ever mention that even old hags are giving 'teeny' things to him?

SUCCESS! And the tensai is in his school now… luckily, he's still alive. "Damn it! I'm late! Stupid hags!" Fuji opened his locker – and it was like 10 or 20 or 50 – I mean, man, his locker's being filled with bunches of idiotic _love_ messages, and a piece of broom keychain – given by the janitress. My gosh! Fuji is a damn superstar!

Fuji searched from the _idiotic love messages_… "And as usual, no messages from… I'm so stupid! Why am I expecting too much? Gah! Nevermind..."

Just like as usual, his damned day ended… AT LAST! Walking to his way to the tennis court – discouraged and disappointed at the same time – he was going to practice to ease the disappointment.

"It's getting dark, I need to pack-up now… I need to go home."

"Fuji!"

The tensai's heartbeat seemed to skip after hearing the familiar voice. Fuji turned his head to verify his suspicion. The brunette guy is now pale after seeing –

"Tezuka."

"Aa."

"So, what's w-wrong?" Fuji look flushed right now yet, Tezuka seemed to not notice it.

Heavy pounding of the heart – ba dump – ba dump – ba dump – ba dump – Oh, how Tezuka wished this phenomenon to stop, but, it seemed to beat more heavily as every second passed.

"Saa, Tezuka, what's wrong? You looked red" Fuji seemed to be calm yet worried.

"Fuji, I've wanted to talk to you since this morning."

"O-o-ohhh… really? S-so, what's it, T-tezuka?"

Tezuka's eyes looked more serious than usual… "Fuji, I… I… I… I LIKE YOU!"

The world seemed to stop for a minute or two and Fuji is in full shock at this moment… not expecting this to happen.

"A-ano…"

"Tezuka… I-I didn't…. expect… it."

"I know Fuji, that's why I am being prepared to all possibilities… You don't have to say yes… it's okay, I'm leaving…" teary-eyed Tezuka said.

But before the bespectacled guy can make a move, Fuji cornered him on the wall – eye widened.

"F-f-fuji… what's wrong?"

"Ya think, I'm gonna make 'it' pass?"

"I know… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should've not told you… I should've not confessed… I should've not told you that I lik—"

Tezuka's words were cut... Fuji's lips suddenly attacked the taller guy's making Tezuka's heartbeat to stop. My Gosh! Tezuka was so shocked!

"Fuji!"

"What's it, Tezuka? You like it, don't ya?"

Then their lips met again, Fuji's tongue explored Tezuka's mouth while at the same time, busy unbuttoning the bespectacled guy's uniform.

Their lips parted for air and Tezuka grabbed the moment to shout at Fuji.

"Fuji! What are you doing?"

Fuji seemed to not notice what's the bespectacled guy is saying… he's busy anyway.

Fuji successfully unbuttoned Tezuka's uniform, brushing the taller guy's wide and soft chest with his cold hands, making Tezuka to shiver.

"F-fuji.."

The brunette guy undresses Tezuka's uniform. "You have a beautiful body, Tezuka." And so, Tezuka blushed. Fuji keep on brushing tezuka's back making the stoic guy to shiver… again.

Fuji got down on his knees and undid the taller guy's pants seeing the erection of Tezuka behind the boxers. Fuji, again, stand up, kissing Tezuka's neck while touching the guy's length. Tezuka moaned.

Fuji cupped Tezuka's face, then looked at the guy's boxer and said "Can I?" Tezuka nodded for approval and so, Fuji didn't waste any second and pulled down the guy's boxer with a rush.

The brunette guy first touched Tezuka's length, and then gently brushing it, making Tezuka to moan louder. [LOL at this.. can't really imagine Tezuka to moan.. LOL]

"Aahh-uh-ah…. Aahh.. hmm"

Fuji seemed to like what he's hearing… the moaning of Tezuka makes it hotter… the tensai squished Tezuka's length, then, rubbing it… but not gentle this time.. making the other guy to cum.

"Oohh… Tezuka, that's more I like it"

Tezuka blushed.

Now, Fuji parted the taller guy's thighs then hungrily sucked the bespectacled guy's erection. Tezuka moaned louder… louder than usual.

Fuji stopped for a moment… he wanted the stoic guy to beg for more.

"Fuji… more! more!"

"As you wish" then Fuji sucked Tezuka's erection even harder.

"Saa, Tezuka, you tasted sweet. I just can't get enough of you."

Tezuka blushed… [He's blushing again and again.. why does he like to blush? LOL.. I'm making the story yet I'm questioning the scenes..]

"Fuji, stop for a moment."

"Why Tezuka?"

Tezuka cupped Fuji's delicate face making the tensai to lean on the wall.

"It's my turn now. Lemme taste you also."

Tezuka attacked the tensai's soft lips while his hands unbuttoning Fuji's pants.

Tezuka successfully undid Fuji's pants. The tensai felt his boxers being tugged down, exposing his erection. The bespectacled guy cupped Fuji's butt.. squeezing it.. then sucked his erection with no hesitation.

Fuji moaned.

"Saa, Tezuka, I never thought you were this good."

"A-a."

"Tezuka… Harder! H-h-h-arde.. der.."

Tezuka sucked 'it' harder then stand on his knees, kissing torridly the tensai's lips again.

They parted for air. Fuji grabbed the moment to be on the top again. Now, they were both lying on the floor, and of course, Fuji's on top.

"Kunimitsu, your eyes are beautiful."

Fuji removed the bespectacled guy's glasses… then, kissing his eyelids.

Fuji attacked Tezuka's lips-neck-chest while gently brushing the boy's length, making the stoic to cum. Fuji sucked Tezuka's nipples… playing with it.

Fuji sucked Tezuka's length again, making the guy to moan.

"F-fuji.."

"It's Syuusuke, Kunimitsu, Syuusuke" Fuji, then again licked the white particles spreading unto Tezuka's thighs making the guy to quiver.

"Syu-syu-syuusuke!"

"Saa, you're so sweet Kunimitsu" then kissing Tezuka's lips again.

"I love you Kunimitsu! I really really do!" Fuji eyes widened, looking straightly to the stoic guy's eyes.

"I love you too, Syuusuke"

Unconsciously, Tezuka's tears went down.

"Hey, Kunimitsu, why are you crying?"

"I-it's nothing.. I just felt so happy."

Fuji blushed. _My God, Tezuka's so cute… I really really really wanted him… I wanted him that much! At this point, I think I wanted to enter into him… b-but, NO FUJI! You don't have the materials…. _[and Fuji's still thinking at this moment.. how cool!]

"Saa, Kunimitsu, you're cute." Fuji licked Tezuka's tears, kissing his cheeks then attacked Tezuka's lips again.

"You're mine now, Kunimitsu."

"Wait Syuusuke."

Tezuka stand up, grabbing something out of his bag – it was a chocolate.

"Aa, Syuusuke, I know.. you hated Valentine's day.. but.. Happy Valentine's day!"

"Kunimitsu, I never thought you were this sweet…"

Fuji hugged Tezuka.

Fuji brought his mouth near Tezuka's ear… whispering… "Thanks Kunimitsu, mind if we both taste your chocolates… together?"

"Say ah—" Fuji brought some chocolates unto Tezuka's mouth.

"Let's taste it together, Kunimitsu" then Fuji tasted every chocolate particles in the taller guy's mouth… sucking it torridly.

Fuji seemed to be not contended by just doing 'it', he melted some of the chocolates in Tezuka's length, then sucking 'it' hardly… savoring every taste of chocolates in it.

"Syuu—syuus—syuusuke! Nnnhhnnn…"

Fuji sucked even harder, making Tezuka to moan louder.

"Syuusuke… can I do it to you also?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

And so, Tezuka melted chocolates on Fuji's chest down to his lower regions.. licking it gently at first… then sucking 'it' afterwards.

Fuji groaned…

"Nnnnn.. nhhh…mmm…"

"Happy Valentine's day, Syuusuke."

"Happy Valentine's Day too, T-tezuka"

And so, the night at the tennis court was filled with passion, hotness, pleasures, moaning, groaning, and LOVE.

* * *

SUCKY ending right? Oh, I mean, a fail fanfic. LOL… I'm still an amateur when it comes to this… so; it's not weird to be as bad. LOL. First LEMON attempt… FAILED! o.O wait.. wait.. I think, this would count second? Does the first one count? Nah... Just forget it… it was only rated K! LOL…

**Kindly review… I'm needing your advices, recommendations, and suggestions… ONEGAISHIMASU**!

Apo: sorry… I can't continue on the naega-naega part… it was as hard as solving physics equations… I can't bear the… the… the… HEAVINESS (if there such a word) of it.. LOL.. But I'll try next time…


End file.
